One Man
by RegulusBlackIsAHero
Summary: Teddy, James, Sirius, Albus, and Lily are all enjoying a calm, peaceful summer day... Then James Sirius shakes it up, and they are flung into the past. They land in the Marauders time and have a blast. When being sent back, they are forced to make a stop in 1979, where they save a life and unintentionally change the entire future. Can they change it back or is it too late?


It was evening and I, Teddy Lupin, along with my wife, Victoire Weasley Lupin, and the Potter terrors, James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and Lily Luna Potter were all lounging on the couch after dinner. Ginny had placed the terrors known as the Potter kids under my and Victorie's control, not that that'll stop them (cough, cough, James Sirius) from getting in trouble. Ginny has long since given up ever telling any of them to 'Stay out of trouble.' It doesn't work, especially when they're at Hogwarts. I don't want to know how much mischief James gets into with the assistance of the Marauder's Map and the invisibility cloak, both of which had been mine while I was at Hogwarts. In truth I hadn't been much of a prankster. I was Prefect, Head Boy, and played Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Now I'm an Auror. Victorie had also graduated a year after me from Gryffindor. James was in his seventh year at Hogwarts, in Gryffindor, and NOT a prefect (Thank Merlin, I shudder to imagine what he could get away with if he was one.) Albus is in his sixth year and is a prefect for Ravenclaw. Lily is entering her fourth year and is a Slytherin (We were all shocked when we found out about that, and Ginny still vehemently claims it was because James had corrupted her). We don't mind, though. It's not like Slytherins were Death Eaters any longer. All in all: they were pretty sly and secretive but not evil.

I was sitting next to Victoire, talking about the upcoming wedding. Al and Lily were engrossed in a friendly game of chess. (We all know it was only friendly because Ginny could possibly hear them from the other side of the house if they started arguing.) And James was… nowhere. Dear, sweet Merlin!

_James _was gone! _James! _Mr. I-can screw-everything-up-so-badly-that-it'll-make-Ginny-murder-all-of-us! Quickly, I shot off of the couch, making Victorie eye me confusedly.

"James is gone!" I panicked. Victorie shot up in a second, doing a mental head count. She was trying to desperately deny it. The last thing we needed was James Sirius making some kind of mischief. Immediately she ordered Al and Lily,

"Stay here! Don't you dare go out of this room until we find James!" They nodded, recognizing that if James was left alone then the entire house would fall down. Together, we prepared to rush out of the room when James re-entered. He was snickering quietly and holding something in his hand. Al frowned at him, while Lily grinned.

"You're only a seventh year and already the aurors are worried when they don't know where you are." James ran a hand through his hair, cockily,

"I've always been important." Al rolled his eyes,

"Yeah. McGonagall would keep you in a body bind in all classes, meals, and at night if she could get away with it." James grinned cheekily, not denying it,

"Of course! I've got to live up to my namesakes!" James sat back on the couch and continued to examine the thing in his hands. I noticed it quickly as it gleamed golden.

"What is that, James?" I demanded. He whistled innocently, pretending to not hear me. Victorie snapped,

"James!" Quickly, he answered. Everyone knew that Victorie had Molly Weasley's temper and Fleur's put together. The entire Weasley family found it hilarious that Bill, the most level-headed of all the Weasley's had the daughter with the worst temper. That is, until Victorie freaked at them. Now, it's a forbidden topic.

"I found it in dad's office! I don't know what it is!" Victorie's face reddened slightly.

"How many times have we told you not to go into Uncle Harry's office?" I was staring at the object in his hands. It was golden and on a long chain. There was an hourglass on it. An hourglass. Oh Merlin!

"James give it to me, now!" James looked straight at me and snorted,

"Dad wouldn't keep anything dangerous in his office!" I retorted,

"Yeah, because Harry Potter has never done anything dangerous in his life!" Al and Lily both burst out laughing. James scowled at me and Victorie sent me an amused glance before resuming to glare at James. I held out a hand, clearly telling James to hand it over. It was sad that I had to channel my 'Auror-mode' as Harry put, on James and occasionally Lily or Al. Or all three at once. That was just scary according to any by-stander. James glared back up at me, and I raised an eyebrow. He looked up at me. I glared back. Together, we had a silent staring contest. When it was apparent that James wasn't going to give the time turner up, I reached towards my wand slowly and obviously. James paled slightly; he'd only believed that to be an empty threat once. He went to hand me the time turner when he took a step forward and tried to evade capture, again. Diving to the side, he tried to sprint out of the room but stopped suddenly, mid-roll. I pulled out my wand, only to see James standing mortified next to the shattered time turner. I met Vic's eyes, horrified as the sand began to swirl around us. It was burning hot, and then ice cold. I heard Lily utter a soft cry of surprise. I grabbed her arm, she must be terrified to do that. Even at fourteen, Lily was very clearly a Slytherin and would have been ashamed of the show of weakness. I clenched my eyes shut as there was a sharp tug on me. It felt like a port-key that was malfunctioning, spinning us around and around before we smacked into the ground, hard. I opened my eyes slowly, groaning. I saw black hair, but it was blurry and the sand was thickly coating my eyelids, causing my eyes to burn. Without letting go of Lily's arm, I closed my eyes once more, letting myself lose consciousness.

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was that I was in Hogwarts. Not just anywhere in Hogwarts, either. I was in McGonagall's office. _Oh good. She'll help me straighten this out. _I looked around and wasn't surprised to find that my wand was gone. The door to the office opened and the kid that looked a lot like Harry entered. Were we in his sixth year, maybe? He looked about that old. Then the Harry-look-alike glanced up at me, seeming surprised and wary that I was awake and on my feet. His eyes were hazel. His eyes were exactly like James Sirius'. Bloody hell. It was James Potter. The first James Potter. Immediately, my mouth gaped in shock. I shook my head, rubbed my eyes, and closed my mouth. My eyes strayed to the dark-haired boy beside him. It had to be Sirius Black, and it did slightly look like him. Well, other than the eyes. In all of the pictures I had seen of Harry with Sirius, Sirius' eyes still seemed slightly haunted. This Sirius' eyes were bright with mischief. A sudden thought hit me. James Potter, Sirius Black…. The Marauders… I turned to look at the third boy, whom was the tallest. It was Remus Lupin. My father. Without a sound, I crumpled back to the floor in a dead faint.

**Hi! Please tell me if this is worth it or not! Then again, I'm going to keep writing it even if it does get flamed, so... Please tell me if it needs a lot of revision!**

**Guys, I'm afraid I have something to tell you...**

***Sniffle***

**I've made it 1000+ words without mentioning it...**

***sobs***

**I know it's hard to believe, but...**

**I DO NOT own Harry Potter! **

**Please read and review!**


End file.
